


Bound

by silvermillkk



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, kinda ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermillkk/pseuds/silvermillkk
Summary: based off the kanye west song - Bound 2.that's it.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Bound

“I wanna fuck you hard on the sink

After that, give you something to drink

Bound” 

- Kanye West ‘Bound 2’

  
  


It was the middle of the day.

Beth was in the kitchen, doing the dishes from this morning and the leftover dishes from the night before. Beth would have done them if not for Dean to have kindly insisted that he would take care of it but, its Dean, what else do you expect. When Beth went into the kitchen, the dishes were still in there.  _ “Sorry bethie, it slipped my mind”.  _ Asshole.

So there Beth was, cleaning plates along with the countertops, making everything in the kitchen nice and shiny again.

_ “Mission Accomplished”  _ she thought.

Beth went back by the kitchen sink to rinse out the wash rag, turning back around to see none other than a Rio standing in the door frame, watching. 

“AH, my god..do you always have to do that”

Rio chuckles softly, “nah ma, just fun watchin’ you”

“Cleaning?” she asked rhetorically.

“Seein’ you twirling around in that dress” he replied bluntly.  _ ‘Oh’ _ beth thought, a blush creeping out from underneath  _ that  _ dress that shes wearing.

Beth, changing the subject, “Anyways, why are you here?” 

Rio moving out of his position from the door frame to the island, “was checkin’ around on my employees, been havin’ some people try and be slick with my money”. Rio getting an eye full of her.

“Did you cap their ass?” Beth replied.

“Yeah I capped their ass” Rio grinning.

They just stood there watching one another after his response. Beth, feeling slightly uncomfortable by this silence.

“Well if that is all you are here for you can leave”

Rio moved out from the Island to get closer to her. Beth catching her breathe as he gets closer and closer till he's barely an inch away.

“What else you got on underneath this” Rio asked, touching the fabric on her shoulder.

Beths blush now rising higher, “nothing that should concern you” she said in a low tone.

There's that same grin that appears on Rios face, “tha’s cold ma..” Rio looking at her up and down again “..thought you’d be excited to see me”.

Beths head going blank, thoughts empty until she finally comes back down to earth. “Says the guy whos standing in my kitchen”. Looking up at him directly in his eyes.

“Suppose you’re right” 

Beth, feeling this sudden urge, lurches up at him and kisses him, roughly. Rio reciprocates her actions, grabs Beth by her thighs and lifts her onto the sink, Beth wrapping her legs, instinctively around his hips.

They stay in that position for a couple of minutes Beth would say when Rio breaks apart from their heated make-out sesh.

“What’chu want Elizabeth?” Rio asked, roaming his hands from her thighs up to sides of her breasts. Moving his head to suck and lick on her neck.

Beths head once again going empty, opening her neck up more to him“ I--”

Rio moved away slightly, “Imma need to hear some words Elizabeth” moving back to work on her neck.

“ I- uh - want you to fuck me” she replied back.

With that he dropped his hands to push up her dress and hold it around her hips, moving his right hand to trace the outside of her panties, feeling just how wet she is through them. He could hear her breathing tense as he continues rubbing up and down on her.

“ ah… rio” Beths breathing becomes rigid.

Beth having enough of this foreplay, drops her hands to the front of his jeans, feeling him rock hard, hearing his grunt as she does this action. Beth then gets him out of his jeans, first by unbuckling his belt, then pushing them down along with his boxers, now looking down to see Rios cock spring free. Beth taking her hand around his member and stroking him up and down.

Rio groans. Pulls aside Beths panties and swats her hand away to glides his cock over her wet pussy, earning them both a groan and a whimper. Rio pushes the head of his cock slightly into her heat, looking up at the expression Beth face makes as he does so.

She whimpers, “mm- rio please”. She hears a soft chuckle.

“Since you asked so politely”. Rio finally pushing his cock all the way into her. Beth throwing her head back in a moan as he does so, Rio groaning alongside her. With Rios thick size it takes a while for him to get fully seated, allowing Beth a while to adjust. Beth grinding back against him for Rio to move, he starts pounding into her. Earning those yelps and whimpers that come pouring out of her mouth.

“You like that Elizabeth” Rio asks while fucking Beth more roughly. Beth not being able to speak just nods. 

“I wanna hear you darlin’” partially slowing down just a bit.

“ah- yes - j-just don't stop” Beth answers back mid moan.

Rio fulfilling her wish, brings back his right hand up to her hip, holding her in place so she won't fall back into the sink, Rio picking up his pace, pounding with more and more intensity, encouraged by the moans that Beths making. His face buried more depth within Beths neck, biting down on her skin.

Now all the sounds are coming from both of their skins slapping against each other, with the sounds of beths moan and rios grunts. Beth feeling her release peering up at her with each thrust of his hips.

“you gon come ma” Rio asked, feeling Beth pulsating around his cock. Beth just nodding in return, Rio keeping the same pressure and speed, Rio coming out from her neck to bring his lips to her, and he feels her start to come.

after Beths release rio feels his approaching, leting out “Mm- fuck”, Rios come spilling deep inside of her, Rios still slowly thrusting his hips filling them both to the end. Rio looking down at her.

“Like this look on you ma”, Beth being covered in red marks by Rios teeth and dress being all wrinkly, Beth yet again feeling another blush creep out. Rio starts to slowly pull out, watching as their combined liquids spill out of her, Beths panties snapping back in their original place. Then Rios tucking himself back in, watching as Beth is still catching her breath. Rio goes to her fridge and gets them both a water bottle from in there.

“Here” as he hands it to, winking up at her while she uncaps it.

The two of them now just drinking the cold water.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed please let me know, this is my first time writing for this fandom and I hope I don't disappoint. 
> 
> and if I did then just let me know <3\. hope you enjoyed !


End file.
